Code name : Blueberry Commander
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Deux camps.. Un monde où 50% de la population possède des pouvoirs.. Et dans ce chaos, quatre femmes extraordinaires... Dont les destins sont entrecroisés et liés entre eux.. Crossover entre The 100 et Descendants avec pour ship Clexa ( Clarke & Lexa ) et Mevie ( Mal & Evie ). ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'univers et l'imagination. Clexa appartient à la série " The 100 " donc à la CW et Mevie appartient à la saga de film " Descendants " donc à Disney Channel !

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens avec une fiction Clexa en crossover avec mon ship du moment " Mevie " ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette nouvelle fiction. Je vous poserez surement des questions à chaque fin de chapitre et peut-être que vos réponses auront un impact plus ou moins important sur le scénario. Je vous laisserez juger par vous même ! :-P Cette fiction a également pour but de vous donner un crossover ( que certain attend énormément suite à la fin de ma fiction sur Clarke Quinn lol ), mais surtout, de faire connaître la saga Descendants et le ship Mevie ! Maintenant que tout est clair, ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La mission avant tout**_

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

— _**J'en ai marre d'accomplir les pires besognes de cette fondation, Clarke. À quand ça va s'arrêter ? **_Je soupire en suivant ma grande sœur à travers les couloirs de l'organisation de chasseurs de prime.

— _**Je sais Ruby et je te promets que c'est la dernière mission. Lexa Wood n'est pas à prendre à la légère et nous restons les meilleures. Elle doit être stoppée,**_ m'explique une énième fois Clarke alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle utilise mon nom de code à la place de mon vrai prénom. _**Je sais, petite sœur, mais tu connais la règle. L'organisation ne doit pas être au courant de qui tu es réellement,**_ chuchote-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

— _**Je déteste quand tu fais ça,**_ grognais-je en m'éloignant de ma sœur de quelques pas. Je remets mes longs cheveux blonds en place sous son regard tendre et protecteur.

— _**Emmêler tes cheveux ?**_ Me demande-t-elle innocemment en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Elle se moque de moi, sérieusement !

Évidemment, elle n'arrive pas à se retenir et part dans une hilarité à mes dépens. Je peste une nouvelle fois, frappe son épaule et la fixe d'une œillade des plus noires. Elle se calme après un moment, mais garde tout de même un rictus plus qu'amusé.

— _**Tu sais que je déteste que tu utilises ton don de télépathie sur moi, Clarke, **_l'accusais-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse, en boudant comme si j'avais cinq ans.

— _**Aller, Mal, tu as failli employer ton pouvoir de persuasion sur moi. Nous sommes quittes,**_ me répond-elle en tirant la langue avant d'emmêler une nouvelle fois mes cheveux.

D'un simple regard, je stoppe son geste et le fais se reproduire sur elle-même. J'ai envie de l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres, et j'en suis capable, mais c'est ma sœur. Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'à lui faire du mal. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste dans ce monde et c'est pareil pour elle. Retrouvant un sourire sur mes lèvres, j'annule les effets de mon regard pour son plaisir.

— _**Je pense que je l'ai mérité, **_accepte-t-elle, une grimace désolée sur le visage et les cheveux totalement en désordre.

Un franc rire sort de ma bouche et je sais qu'elle m'observe comme si j'étais la plus belle chose à ses yeux. Ce qui est certainement le cas. Elle a toujours été protectrice et aimante avec moi. Me faisant même passer avant tout le reste. Bien avant sa propre vie. Elle a tout quitté pour être avec moi quand j'ai commis le plus terrible des actes qu'un humain puisse accomplir.

Nous reprenons notre marche l'une à côté de l'autre dans un silence apaisant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une sœur aussi formidable que Clarke. Je sais seulement ce que j'ai fait pour avoir failli la perdre. Mon expression devient plus sombre à ce souvenir. Si je le pouvais, je l'effacerais de mon esprit, mais il est le vestige de ce que je suis devenue.

— _**Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un monstre, Mal. C'était un accident, rien de plus. Arrête d'y penser, s'il te plaît, **_me stoppe-t-elle une fois de plus en utilisant mon prénom alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et mes pupilles bleus glissent de ce geste pour se plonger ensuite dans leurs semblables.

Je soulève doucement la combinaison mise à ma disposition pour lui montrer sa cicatrice. Elle le récupère de force et replace son habit sur sa peau en surveillant que personne n'ait pu la voir.

— _**Je suis un monstre, Clarke. J'ai éliminé ma mère alors que je n'avais que dix ans et j'ai failli te tuer, toi. Cette cicatrice en est la preuve et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la seule. Je suis un monstre et je l'ai accepté. Fais-en autant, **_lui annonçais-je d'une voix totalement neutre, dénuée de sentiments.

J'allais continuer ma marche quand je me fais plaquer sans aucune tendresse ni aucun préavis contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur malgré moi et plonge mon regard dans celui de ma grande sœur qui me retient contre la planche de brique, bloquant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Elle est en colère. Très en colère, mais je souris devant son comportement. Elle grince des dents devant ma nonchalance avant de rapprocher son visage un peu plus près.

— _**Je t'interdis de parler de toi dans ses termes devant moi. C'est clair ? **_Me questionne-t-elle alors que ses yeux prennent une étrange couleur dorée et ses pupilles se rétrécissent.

— _**J'ai réussi à faire sortir l'animal en toi. J'apprécie beaucoup, **_ricanais-je avec une impétuosité maladive alors que Clarke ferme les paupières pour se calmer.

Sans un mot, ce qui reste flippant venant d'elle, elle me libère et se dirige à nouveau vers la salle de contrôle. Je la suis à la trace après un instant à la fixer avec un sourire espiègle. J'aime beaucoup la titiller de temps en temps. C'est très intéressant.

— _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux à tout prix mettre la main sur Lexa Wood ? Tu la détestes ? **_lui demandai-je comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu.

— _**Non, absolument pas, mais ce sont les ordres et tu sais très bien qu'elle est dangereuse en liberté. **_

— _**Dangereuse ? Clarke, elle utilise ses dons pour aider la population. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est néfaste. Il y a autre chose,**_ compris-je malgré son air désinvolte. Je peux le voir à son visage et à sa manière de parler d'elle.

— _**Tu es aveugle parce que c'est ton idole, Ruby. Fait moi confiance, Lexa est aussi dangereuse que nous deux réunis. Il ne faut pas donner du crédit à sa tête d'ange. **_

Je lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération à la réutilisation de mon nom de code, mais j'en saisis la raison quand nous arrivons enfin dans la salle de contrôle. Nous nous positionnons devant notre générale et attendons ses ordres, mais mon regard trahit encore les multiples questions que je me pose sur cette envie qu'à ma sœur de coffrer Lexa.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Evie ~_

– _**Lex', j'ai trouvé cinq bombes dans la ville voisine. J'ai réussi à les désactivées, mais on nous a attaqués. Les chasseurs de prime, **_l'informais-je brièvement en m'allongeant une petite minute afin de récupérer malgré les nombreuses séquelles arborant mon corps.

Je n'étais présente dans la ville voisine que pour visiter les familles que nous protégeons et nous avons été attaqués par plusieurs personnes en combinaison noire. J'ai protégé les familles, mais je n'ai pas été assez prudente et je me suis fait charcuter dans tous les sens par différentes armes.

Quant aux bombes, je les ai identifiées et repérées grâce à une femme possédant le don de vision d'aigle. Je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. Je me suis jeté dans chaque maison menacée malgré les chasseurs à mes trousses et je les ai désamorcées une à une. La dernière m'a explosé en pleine figure, mais j'ai réussi à m'en protéger pour ne pas subir trop de dégâts.

— _**Tu as été imprudente, une fois de plus, Evie. Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à ne pas te mettre en danger comme ça ?**_ Me sermonne-t-elle après avoir entendu mon histoire. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le matelas à mes côtés et glisse quelques mèches brunes présentes sur mon visage pour le dégager. Je souris tendrement à son geste.

— _**Dis celle qui s'est pris un missile de roquette en plein visage la semaine dernière,**_ ricanais-je avant de tousser et de cracher du sang. Je peux sentir son inquiétude à cette vision.

— _**Ce n'est pas la même chose, E'. Tu ressens la douleur, alors que moi, non. Nous sommes invulnérables, certes, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de mettre ta vie en danger plus que nécessaire, **_réplique-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'irritation.

— _**C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lexa, mais je vais bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien,**_ ricanais-je en toussant une nouvelle fois. Mes poumons me font un mal de chien, c'est à la limite du supportable.

Elle soupire devant mon comportement avant de me pousser et de venir s'allonger à mes côtés. Avec un petit sourire, je me blottis dans ses bras et elle caresse mes cheveux avec affection comme elle le réalise souvent. Elle sait que cela m'apaise et ça lui permet de ne pas trop s'inquiéter quand je subis les souffrances infligées par ma condition.

Elle dépose un baiser appuyé sur mon front pendant que je me délecte de son odeur. Alexandra Wood est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Elle est ma lumière dans l'obscurité de notre malédiction. Elle est mon salut comme je suis le sien. Nous sommes complémentaires, mais tellement différentes à la fois.

– _**Lex', nos hommes ont été tués par des chasseurs de prime dans la ville voisine. Ils te cherchent,**_ nous interrompt Octavia dans une explosion vocale qui nous fait soupirer de lassitude.

— _**Blake, calme-toi, elles sont déjà au courant. Evie revient de la ville voisine. Elle a sauvé la plupart de nos compagnons, **_ajoute Raven en s'approchant de sa fiancée qui se reprend aussitôt en sa présence.

— _**Doubler la garde pour les jours à venir. La fondation va sûrement envoyer ses chasseurs de primes les plus doués. Nous devons nous tenir prêts, **_ordonne Lexa au jeune couple qui produit un signe de tête affirmatif avant de sortir de notre cabane.

— _**Tu sais que si la fondation missionne ses meilleurs chasseurs de prime, elle sera parmi eux. Tu es prête à la combattre malgré votre passé ? **_

— _**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la seule qui compte à présent. Si je dois l'affronter pour te protéger, je m'y résoudrais,**_ m'avoue Lexa avec un sourire tendre avant de continuer à pratiquer ses caresses sur ma chevelure aux reflets bleus.

Je me détends immédiatement à son contact, ressentant sa chaleur dans tout mon être. Mes yeux se ferment lentement alors que la fatigue m'assaille. Un étirement de lèvres attendri évolue sur ma bouche quand je comprends qu'elle utilise l'un de ses dons pour m'endormir. Je me laisse donc aller dans les bras de Morphée, et en outre, ceux de Lexa, pour trouver un repos bien mérité pour mon corps comme pour mon esprit.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Ils feront tous entre 1500 et 3000 mots GRAND MAX ! xD **_

_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début d'histoire ? D'après vous, quelle relation relie Evie et Lexa ? :-) **_

_**Je vous laisse y répondre et peut-être que cela aura un incident sur la vérité *SourireEnCoin***_

_**J'espère vous retrouver nombreuses pour cette nouvelle histoire en tout cas ! ^_^**_

_**Rythme des publications : Aucune idée. J'ai une autre fiction à gérer et des écrits à mettre sur mon recueil Descendants donc je pense que je vais d'abord voir l'intêret que vous porter à cette nouvelle histoire ! :-P**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient à par l'univers et l'imagination. Clexa appartient à la série " The 100 " donc à la CW et Mevie appartient à la saga de film " Descendants " donc à Disney Channel !

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Un grand MERCI pour l'accueil que vous avez tenu à cette fiction ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne vais pas monopoliser ce début d'histoire et on va se retrouver en bas ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Les rêves ne sont pas la réalité**_

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

L'odeur du sang m'est insupportable. Cela me donne la nausée. Je sens des larmes coulées sur mes joues, mais je n'en connais pas la cause. Tout est flou, comme irréel. La seule chose qui reste omniprésente est cette sensation chaude sur mon visage. Un liquide épais et nauséabond. Du sang, voilà la source de cette senteur persistante.

J'ouvre les yeux et mes pupilles rencontrent un ciel d'un rouge semblable au fluide qui est sur ma peau. Ce n'est clairement pas normal. Je ressens la douceur de l'herbe dans mon dos contrastant avec l'horreur de la situation et je devine que je suis allongée. Je tente de me relever, mais mon corps me fait mal. C'est comme si j'avais été déchiqueté par un million de lames.

Mon don de régénération me permet tout de même de me mouvoir faiblement. Je sèche mes joues mouillées et réussis à me redresser assez pour distinguer une silhouette à quelques mètres devant moi. Ce n'est qu'une ombre, mais ses yeux d'un vert luisants pénètrent mon âme. Je ne vois rien qui me permettrait de l'identifier et c'est ça qui est le plus terrifiant.

Je ne sais pas qui est cette ombre, mais j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle se trouve à la frontière des deux mondes. Entre le bien et le mal. Mon cœur commence à tambouriner bien trop fort quand elle entame un mouvement vers moi où elle semble glissée sur le sol.

Plus elle s'avance et plus j'arrive à identifier un corps qui git à ses pieds. Je ne pouvais pas le voir avant puisque son manteau sombre le recouvrait. Je prends soudainement conscience qu'il s'agit de Lexa et je comprends la raison de mes larmes. Tout autour de moi n'est que feu et sang.

Octavia et Raven sont allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, main dans la main avec un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Le reste de mes amis, de ma famille, sont tous sans vie. Je veux hurler de fureur, mais les cris se bloquent dans ma gorge comme étouffée par la présence même de l'entité qui se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de frayeur pendant que je recule pour être stoppé par un arbre. L'ombre s'est immobilisée pour me fixer. Elle semble m'analyser intensément.

— _**Aide-moi ! **_S'écrit-elle sans préavis, me faisant sursauter de terreur en attrapant mon poignet.

* * *

Je hurle en me redressant dans le lit où je me suis endormie plus tôt. Lexa se trouve toujours auprès de moi, ce qui me rassure.

Je m'enfonce dans ses bras et la serre fort contre moi, m'enivrant dans son odeur. Elle partage l'étreinte que j'ai imposée sans me poser la moindre question. Ses bras arrivent à me réconforter et je soupir de soulagement dans son cou avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien, un peu plus calme.

— _**Tu as fait un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **_Me demande-t-elle en mettant sa main sur ma joue, esquissant des formes abstraites sur ma peau.

— _**Une ombre. Lexa s'était horrible. Ce goût et cette odeur de sang. Tout n'était que chaos et massacre. Cette ombre t'a tué, toi aussi et j'étais la dernière survivante. Elle s'est approchée de moi, elle glissait sur le sol et elle m'a attrapé le poignet,**_ lui expliquais-je en regardant mon membre instinctivement.

Les mots semblent mourir dans ma gorge quand je vois une marque sur ma peau. Exactement où cette ombre m'a attrapé. Ce n'était donc pas qu'un rêve. Je glisse mes doigts sur la brûlure qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la tête d'un dragon. Lexa est obnubilé par cette étrangeté.

— _**Aide-moi. C'est ce que tu as dit en te réveillant. À qui parlais-tu ?**_ Voulut savoir la grande brune sans quitter la trace des yeux.

— _**Je… Cela ne venait pas de moi. C'était elle. L'ombre. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de l'aide,**_ révélais-je dans un souffle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle créature a besoin que je l'épaule.

Soudain, un élancement vif s'étend à travers mon bras entier, prenant sa source dans la marque. Je pose mon autre main dessus essayant d'atténuer la douleur, mais cela ne fait que la déployer. Je claque des dents plusieurs fois en réponse à cette agonie qui me ronge. Je ne peux pas me concentrer, mais j'entends des murmures. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais ses entités souffrent. Je devine que ce sont les victimes de l'ombre.

Une intonation se démarque pourtant des autres. Une voix aiguë et désespérée qui me demande de l'aide inlassablement. Elle s'étend à travers tout mon cerveau, ricochant contre les parois de mon crâne. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout et nulle part à la fois. C'est déstabilisant à vivre. Je suis tellement focalisé sur cette apparition, sur ce qu'elle essaie de me dire que j'en oublie ma douleur.

Elle est toujours présente, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un avait posé un linge mouillé dessus, ça me donne un effet de froid qui glace tout mon membre. Un étrange sentiment de plaisir et de soulagement parcourt mon être à l'apaisement que cela me procure. Quand j'ouvre mes paupières, fermées à cause de la souffrance, un petit sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres à la vue de la main de Lexa posé sur mon poignet.

Cette sensation de bien-être, c'est son don. Elle l'utilise pour contrecarrer les effets nocifs de la plaie. Je plonge mes pupilles évolués dans un bleu dans son immensité chocolat et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciement. Une fine esquisse s'étire sur sa bouche à mon geste et après un moment, elle glisse sa main jusqu'à mes doigts qu'elle entremêle aux siens.

Ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, le tintement des voix devenu constant, je me laisse aller contre la grande brune, mettant ma tête sur son épaule. Elle embrasse mon front et matérialise un immense verre d'eau. Je la remercie avant de l'engloutir d'une traite et de reprendre ma position initiale.

Notre amitié a toujours été ambiguë, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Peut-être est-ce le fait que nous avons grandi ensemble ? Peut-être est-ce le fait que nous avons déjà eu une relation ? Je ne sais pas, mais elle est mon essentielle. La personne la plus importante de ma vie à ce jour. Nos sentiments sont loin d'être romantiques, plus maintenant, mais nous nous aimons encore, d'une certaine manière.

C'est pour cette relation, pour cette connexion, que j'ai choisi de suivre Alexandria dans son projet de protéger les autres. Ceux qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs comme ceux qui en ont. Notre monde a toujours tourné autour d'une de nous et nous nous complaisons dans cette dynamique. Si elle en venait à tomber amoureuse, je n'en serais pas jalouse et elle non plus si cela devait m'arriver. Même si j'en doute fort avec ce que j'abrite à l'intérieur de moi.

— _**Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait de rêve de ce style. Depuis mon accident, il y a six ans. Tu penses que c'est ton don qui veut te dire quelque chose ou que ça provient d'une entité extérieure ?**_ Réalise-t-elle après un moment, d'une voix lointaine, effectuant les contours de ma marque de ses doigts.

— _**C'est un mélange des deux. Je le saurais quand je rencontrerai cette étrange ombre,**_ essayais-je de la rassurer pendant que je tourne mes iris vers la porte d'entrée.

— _**Tu penses vraiment que cette chose est une personne ? Pourquoi sembles-tu en être si sûr ? **_

— _**Parce que cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, il y a six ans, pendant ton accident. Ce n'était qu'une intonation faible et brouillonne, mais elles ont la même. Je présume que c'est une jeune femme perdue entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Tout comme je le suis depuis ce qu'il leur est arrivé. **_

Elle ne répond pas et me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras pendant que les souvenirs de cette terrible nuit repassent en boucle dans ma tête. Lexa aurait pu y laisser sa vie. Mes parents l'ont bien fait eux, ainsi que les siens. Je vis dans la constante peur de la voir disparaître. Qu'elle me soit arrachée. J'ai rompu avec elle à cause de cette raison, de cette terreur.

Je suis un danger ambulant. Lexa est tout le temps confronté à mon destin, à ma malchance, à moi. J'ai provoqué la mort d'innombrable personne. Mes parents. Ceux de Lexa, et le pire de tous, j'ai le sang de Costia sur les mains. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, même si Lexa semble le faire pour nous deux. Elle porte sur les épaules tellement de responsabilités. Tellement de peine. Tout ça à cause de moi.

— _**Arrête de penser à ça, Evie. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, **_murmure ma meilleure amie intimement alors que sa tête repose sur la mienne.

Je souris tristement devant ses dires. Évidemment que c'était de ma faute, mais elle campe sur ses positions depuis leur décès. Pour elle, je ne suis responsable d'aucune de leur mort, elle le répète depuis trois ans sans interruption. Comme elle se trompe lourdement.

– _**Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ton don d'empathie sur moi, Lex'. Mes émotions ne sont pas pures. Tu peux être infecté, **_lui conseillais-je en me détachant d'elle munie d'un petit sourire malsain.

— _**Je te connais, toi autant que tes émotions, et la personne que j'ai devant moi n'est plus toi.**_ Enchérit-elle en se levant du lit à ma suite, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de protection. Pourtant, même en distinguant ce changement, elle me tient tête.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant sa posture, sous ses paroles. Elle se trompe tellement à mon sujet que c'en est presque touchant. Presque.

_Je sais que tu te retiens, Alexandria. Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas et montre-moi ce que la dernière héritière Wood est capable. _

Je la provoque directement en conversation psychique, profitant de son don. Ou plutôt, _**elle** _en abuse.

— _**La personne qui se trouve devant toi est une partie de moi. Celle qui est la plus sombre et la plus fourbe, **_rétorquais-je dans un rire à voix haute, tournant enfin mes pupilles glaciales et luisantes d'une flamme malsaine dans les siennes, sur la retenue.

Nous sommes soudainement interrompus par Anya, le chef de la garde rapprochée du clan. Elle semble essoufflée et une lueur d'inquiétude transparaît dans son regard. Lexa détourne son attention de moi pour être totalement concentrée sur son amie. J'en profite pour sortir de la cabane, me dirigeant vers la forêt pour calmer cette entité en moi.

J'aime l'odeur de la forêt. La verdure de ses arbres. Le chant de ses oiseaux. Les bruits de ses animaux. Il y a tellement de vie, tellement de bonté dans cette immensité émeraude. Cela contraste avec l'impureté et le mal qui se tapit au fond de moi. C'est pour cela que j'apprécie venir me détendre en forêt. La nature m'aide à y voir plus clair. À ne plus remarquer cette entité malveillante.

Les buissons et les arbres sont tellement rapprochés les uns des autres que je ne distingue pas tout de suite une paire d'yeux semblable à cette couleur me traquer. Je stoppe ma marche en entendant un bruit dans ma direction et arrête au vol un disque de métal à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Mon regard se pose sur le celui-ci, immobilisé dans les airs et à quelques centimètres de ma tête, avec un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les chasseurs arriveront à m'avoir. Je me saisis de l'arme et l'observe avec un air réjoui. Mes pupilles s'illuminent d'une nuance bleue et j'évite un deuxième disque qui rebondit contre mes arbres derrière moi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à cette nouvelle tentative, souffle de dépit et bloque l'arme avec celle que j'ai entre les mains. Je sais qu'_**elle**_ prend lentement le contrôle, mais dans ces moments-là, quand Lexa n'est pas avec moi, _**elle** _reste ma seule chance de survie.

Modifiant la trajectoire de son disque, il repart vers son propriétaire qui semblait croire que je ne l'avais pas vu, dissimulé derrière un buisson. Je me dirige vers son emplacement sans rien dire, un imposant rictus mauvais sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de réjouissance.

Arrivée au supposé endroit, il n'y a personne. Mon instinct de chasse se réveille à cela et je distingue des mouvements sur ma droite en quelques secondes. J'entends ce chasseur impétueux, et un tantinet inconscient, s'enfuir en s'aidant du camouflage de la forêt. Visiblement, leur structure ne possède pas toutes les informations sur mes capacités.

— _**Dites à votre chef que je ne suis pas inhumaine pour rien. Votre organisation ne pourra pas m'arrêter. Pas avec ce qui se trouve en moi ! **_lui criais-je avec une intonation moqueuse et à la limite de la psychose.

Je lance le disque en direction du chasseur et rit franchement quand j'entends le métal qui s'enfonce dans sa chair dans un terrible craquement d'os. Je ferme les yeux, un petit rictus présent sur mes lèvres et je hume l'air sain des arbres mélangés à celle du sang. Quand je sais que mon attaquant n'est plus dans le périmètre, je m'autorise à reprendre le chemin du camp en sifflant, mes mains placées dans mes poches comme si rien ne venait d'arriver.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! :-D **_

_**Bravo à toutes celles qui avaient vu le lien amoureux entre Evie et Lexa, vous avez eu 50% raison xD **_

_**Que pensez-vous qu'il se soit passé, il y a six et trois ans ? ( Oui, ce sont deux événements différents et non une erreur de ma part :-P )**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera basé sur Clarke et Mal ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : Je vais essayer de publier tous les Mercredi. ( sinon se sera un Mercredi sur deux, vous verrez bien xD ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété créative de Disney Channel et de la CW.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui, après plusieurs mois d'inactivité, me revoilà avec un chapitre ! Je vous annonce aussi que je reprends régulièrement les publications de cette fiction. Vous en aurez un peu plus après le Chapitre ! ENJOY

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Le sang de notre famille**_

_~ Point de vue Mal ~_

Je reprends mon souffle après ce qui m'a paru être la plus longue course que je n'ai jamais faite. Je me pose contre un arbre et arrache mon disque de combat de mon épaule dans un gémissement à la fois colérique et douloureux. J'adosse mon crâne sur l'écorce derrière moi pour observer le ciel et une seule pensée s'impose à moi à cet instant : qui est cette fille ?

Je suis le meilleur chasseur en terme de camouflage et d'attaque surprise, mais pourtant, elle a réussit, en quelques minutes, à me débusquer. Je n'oublierai jamais cette aura semblable à s'y méprendre à la mienne. À la fois douce et terriblement malfaisante. Je tremble légèrement, frissonnant presque de peur à ce souvenir.

Je ne peux pas me laisser aller ainsi. C'est trop dangereux. Même si elle ne me poursuit pas, je ressens encore son essence malsaine autour de moi. Peut-être que cela vient de mon disque. Je fixe l'immense tache rouge gluante dessus quand mes frissons se stoppent. Je fronce les sourcils alors que cette étrange connexion vient de se rompre.

Avec un mal de chien, je me relève du sol, m'aidant de mes jambes et de mon bras pour ne pas utiliser mon épaule meurtri. Je sens que Clarke ne va pas aimer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pendant une bonne minute, j'hésite à le lui raconter, mais la sagesse que je peux encore avoir me pousse à aller dans l'autre sens. Elle saura peut-être me dire qui était cette fille.

Je sens déjà la douleur s'intensifier à chaque pas, c'est insupportable. Peut importe qui elle est, son pouvoir est immense. Même mes propres pouvoirs ne sont pas à sa hauteur, ce qui est vraiment terrifiant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré, jusqu'ici, un être capable de résister à mon don de persuasion. C'est fascinant et terrifiant à la fois.

Je me retiens de gémir le plus possible. Je ne sens plus sa présence, mais pour peu qu'elle sache la camouflée, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. De toute façon, Clarke ne devrait plus tarder à me retrouver. Elle doit déjà ressentir ma présence ou même entendre mes pensées si elle n'est pas très loin. Un bruit de froissement me fait soudainement sursauter.

Je ressens le choc de pas sur le sol. Ce n'est pas ma sœur, je le sais. Je m'accroupis comme je peux avec ma blessure pour éviter qu'on me remarque, mais c'est déjà trop tard quand j'entends un craquement de branche à quelques mètres derrière moi ainsi qu'une puissance augmentant de seconde en seconde. Mon corps tremble à la simple idée qu'elle m'est retrouvée, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je sors mes armes et me prépare à me défendre quand une paire d'yeux d'un vert, presque éblouissant, me surprend. Je me prépare à contre-attaquer et détaille cette nouvelle venue avec intérêt.

Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que le charbon. Son regard est imposant, presque intimidant, mais néanmoins non dépourvu de bonté. Elle ne me semble pas hostile jusqu'à qu'une deuxième personne n'arrive derrière elle. Reconnaissant la fille de tout à l'heure, j'essaie de me lever rapidement, mais mon corps ne le veut pas.

\- _**Vous êtes venus pour m'achever ?**_ Leur demandais-je avec véhémence, ne me restant plus que la parole comme défense.

\- _**Rassure-toi, je ne te ferais plus de mal,**_ rétorque la jeune femme derrière la première, semblant véritablement ennuyer, voir désolée, de m'avoir blessé.

\- _**Tu en as beaucoup fait déjà**_, crachais-je sans prendre en compte son comportement à l'opposé de celui de tout à l'heure. _**J'en déduis que vous êtes Lexa et Evie,**_ ajoutais-je pour prouver que je n'ai pas peur d'elles.

La fille aux reflets bleus, Evie, confirme mes dires d'un gestion de la tête, munie, en prime, d'un regard triste et désolée. Celle aux longs cheveux bruns sombre, Lexa, reste impassible à notre échange et continue de me fixer sans rien dire. Elle reste comme cela encore un long moment avant qu'un bruit la fasse réagir.

Agile comme une panthère, elle se tourne vers Evie qui lui fait un signe de tête sur le côté et avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la chef de la Révolution se retrouve bec et ongles avec Clarke juste devant moi. Les deux femmes se scrutent sans rien dire, les bras croisés, comme si elles attendaient une erreur de l'autre.

La tension est palpable dans ce petit-bois, et même Evie, qui semblait douce et calme, est devenu agitée et presque craintive sous l'imposante présence de ma sœur. Le comportement de Lexa reste impassible, mais son regard en dit longs sur ses sentiments envers Clarke. La colère. La trahison. La peine. L'amour. L'affection. Ce sont toutes ses émotions qui traversent ses yeux émeraude à cet instant.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais juste qu'elles étaient proches. Très proches. Cependant, je ne sais pas à quel point. Je suis arrivée dans la famille Griffin quelque temps avant que Lexa disparaisse. Oui. Du jour au lendemain, personne ne l'avait plus vu.

Depuis ce jour, Clarke s'est juré de tout faire pour retrouver Lexa. Qu'elle ne lui file jamais entre les doigts et malgré ça, je vois une certaine hésitation chez elle. Une hésitation qui ne devrait pas avoir sa place. Nous sommes à la solde de la Fondation. Nous sommes des mercenaires. Notre travail passe avant tous. Même avant notre famille alors pourquoi autant d'hésitation ?

\- _**Parce qu'elle a tous perdu. Voilà pourquoi elle ne peut pas se permettre de m'attaquer,**_ répond Lexa. Elle possède aussi un don de télépathie comme Clarke ?

\- _**Je n'ai pas le don de télépathie. Je connais juste très bien ta sœur. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Comme à ce moment précis où elle réfléchit à s'enfuir de cet endroit avec toi sans provoquer un affrontement entre nous deux. Je n'ai pas raison, Clarke ?**_ Réplique une nouvelle fois la grande brune comme amusée par la situation. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous attaquer.

Les pupilles vertes étincelantes de la chef de la Révolution se posent sur moi. Il reflète énormément d'émotion qui la rend un peu plus humaine à mes yeux. Elle semble me scanner des pieds à la tête, ce qui me rend très mal à l'aise. Un petit ricanement sort d'entre ses lèvres avant que toute son attention se pose derrière moi.

Je fronce des sourcils à cela. Je me sens soudainement observé, mais aucun danger ne me guette et je comprends pourquoi quand des cheveux d'or entrent dans mon champ de vision pendant une fraction de seconde. C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant d'être happé par deux bras puissants. Dans la seconde qui suit, je ne suis plus dans la forêt, mais dans une petite maison en bois.

Clarke est à mes côtés, des échos de ses halètements me parviennent et je comprends ce qu'elle vient de faire pour me sauver. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Utiliser son pouvoir de cette façon est dangereux pour elle. Je m'avance doucement dans sa direction, faisant attention à mon bras encore meurtri et je m'accroupis devant elle. Elle ne me regarde pas et je sais que ses yeux sont fermés. Elle essaie de faire retomber son adrénaline et sa peur. Je pose une main sur son épaule avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Evie ~_

Un vortex s'est créé en pleine forêt. Un passage vers une dimension différente de la nôtre. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce pouvoir, mais je ne pensais pas que Clarke Griffin le possédait et encore moins qu'elle savait l'utiliser. C'est une première, les rares personnes qui ont possédé ce don sont soit mortes assassinées, soit destinées à une vie de folie dans un asile.

\- _**Clarke est différente. Elle est la seule personne assez puissante pour le contrôler. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui, **_réagit Lexa, le regard perdu sur l'endroit où à disparu le portail ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes.

Je ne dis rien, observant attentivement mon amie pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne laisse rien paraître, mais une chose est sûre. En vue de l'intonation de sa voix, Lexa est toujours amoureuse de Clarke. Elle lutte contre ce sentiment depuis des années, mais je pensais qu'elle avait réussi à passer outre. Surtout, depuis qu'on a appris qu'elle travaille avec la Fondation.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fait volte-face pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Je reste immobile quelques instants, me remémorant cette jeune femme que mon double avait blessé. Mes poings se ferment d'eux-mêmes, laissant quelques perles de sang coulés sur les feuilles présentes au sol. Il faut que j'arrive à contrôler cette part d'ombre, avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à une autre personne. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me préoccupe autant ?

Du plus loin, que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu cette… Entité en moi, cette deuxième personnalité monstrueuse et sadique. Elle n'est pas simplement puissante, elle est écrasante, incisive et malfaisante. Je n'ai jamais pu la contrôler, je suis bien trop faible pour cela et elle le sait. Elle en profite, mais depuis quelque temps, elle est calme. Ne prenant plus le pas sur ma personnalité sans raison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela n'annonce rien de bon. Cette femme, elle possède la même aura que la mienne, avec la même intensité. Je ne sais pas si c'est elle qui a provoqué mon côté sombre bien avant notre rencontre dans la forêt. Ce que je sais, c'est que mon ombre va essayer de s'approprier celle de cette femme. Il faut que j'arrive à l'en empêcher, mais comment faire ?

Sa voix s'élève dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que j'y pense. Je fais alors volte-face comme Lexa et rentre au campement d'un pas soutenu. Plus je me rapproche du camp et plus la voix s'affaiblit, devenant plus qu'un murmure. Jusqu'à que je marche sur quelques choses de dur caché sous les feuilles, à même le sol. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que l'objet explose.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

Je me souviens de cette maison. De cette cheminée. De ses chambres. Je me souviens qu'on venait en famille tous les étés afin de profiter du lac juste à côté. Je comprends mieux l'état de Clarke. La maison n'est pas loin d'où elle nous étions, mais elle est tout de même à plus d'une heure. Elle ne peut gérer qu'une distance d'une demi-heure en temps normal. Elle a forcé sur ses réserves pour fuir.

Je ne comprends pas l'histoire passée entre Lexa et Clarke. Il y avait une telle tension entre elles. C'était limite interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, mais Clarke la jaugeait comme une ennemie à abattre. Elle ne m'a pas semblé vouloir nous attaquer et encore moins nous tuer. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas ce que la Fondation pense qu'elle soit.

\- _**La Fondation ne la veut pas parce qu'elle est dangereuse pour eux. Ils la veulent parce qu'elle possède un pouvoir qu'ils convoitent. Elle est puissante, beaucoup trop puissante selon eux, c'est ça qui la rend dangereuse,**_ intervient Clarke en revenant de l'étage d'où elle est allée chercher une trousse de soin.

Je pose mon attention sur elle, la détournant du feu de cheminée qu'elle a allumée pour pouvoir me réchauffer. Je remonte le plaid présent sur mes genoux et plaque mon dos contre le mur en bois proche de la fenêtre.

\- _**Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la capturer ? Je ne sais que très peu de chose sur vous deux. Juste ce que j'ai moi-même constaté. Tu en sais plus sur sa disparition, j'en suis sûre. **_

Clarke ne répond pas, se contentant de s'asseoir après avoir installé une chaise. Elle ouvre la boîte de médicament et de pansement en tout genre avant de poser de la gaz, du produit antiseptique ainsi qu'un bandage sur la table. Elle ferme la boîte et la pose un peu plus loin.

Elle approche ensuite sa chaise plus prêt de moi, descends mon plaid ainsi que la bretelle de mon débardeur. Elle fait une grimace quand elle aperçoit ma blessure et l'examine quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très jolie. Ma peau est devenue bleue tout autour de l'impact. Je retrousse le nez de douleur quand elle passe ses doigts dessus.

\- _**Je ne peux rien te dire concernant Lexa et moi, Mal. La Fondation n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne travaille pas par plaisir avec eux, mais par intérêt. Je veux comprendre, moi aussi. Comprendre ce qu'elle est et pourquoi elle a décidé de m'abandonner alors que j'avais besoin d'elle. J'ai énormément de question, moi aussi, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais les réponses un jour, mais je ferais tous pour ça. Même prétendre vouloir chasser et récupérer Lexa pour la Fondation.**_

\- _**Je comprends mieux, maintenant, **_souris-je sans rajouter un mot. Elle stoppe ses gestes quelques instants, m'observant simplement. Son regard est surpris par ma réponse peu éloquente. _**Je n'ai rien à dire, Clarke. Tu m'as appris tout ce que je voulais savoir, **_répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu es vraiment étrange, petite sœur,**_ me taquine-t-elle avant de reprendre ses soins sur mon épaule.

\- _**C'est un trait de famille, ne t'inquiète pas,**_ répondis-je du Tac-au-tac en lui tirant la langue d'une manière enfantine.

Elle rit devant mon comportement et je me calme, retournant mon attention sur l'épaisse forêt présente autour de nous. Ma grande sœur ne dit plus rien non plus, mais un sourire demeure sur ses lèvres. Le silence est apaisant et relaxant. J'ai toujours apprécié le bruit que produit le vent quand il taquine les feuilles des arbres. Je ferme les yeux afin de profiter un peu plus de ce spectacle.

Quand Clarke a fini de me bander l'épaule, elle prend place derrière moi sur la petite banquette présente devant la fenêtre et me prend dans ses bras. Nous n'avons plus vécu de moment tendre et reposant depuis le jour où nous sommes entrés dans la Fondation. Je profite de sa présence pour m'appuyer contre sa poitrine sans pour autant dévier mon regard de la fenêtre.

\- _**Lexa et moi, on s'est rencontré quand nous étions jeunes. J'avais onze ans à l'époque. Elle en avait deux de plus. Je me souviens de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier, **_commence-t-elle à me raconter alors que je la sens partir dans cette époque à présent lointaine.

_~ Point de vue Externe ~_

\- _**Regardez, ce ne serait pas Clarke Griffin, par hasard ? Hey, le monstre, tu n'aurais pas un petit tour à nous apprendre ?**_ Hurle un enfant de douze ans. Il était grand et fin pour son âge et possédait une chevelure soyeuse.

La jeune Clarke essaya de les éviter en accélérant la cadence de ses pas, mais la bande derrière elle, composée de trois enfants un peu plus âgée, la rattrapa en quelques foulées. La rue principale était déserte en cette matinée et les habitants de la ville ne l'auraient pas aidé de toute façon. Elle était détestée de tout le monde, tous comme sa famille. À cause du don qu'elle avait reçu à sa naissance. Ses parents étaient sa seule source de bonheur.

Le chef de cette petite bande, composée du jeune brun soyeux, d'un Roux mal lavé ainsi qu'un blond ébouriffé, lui fit un croche-pied qui lui valut d'atterrir, la tête la première, sur le bitume mouillé et froid. Les égratignures sur sa peau créèrent quelques perles d'eau aux bords de ses yeux d'un bleu envieux.

\- _**Je suis plus vieux que toi et je n'ai même pas encore éveillé mon pouvoir alors que toi, tu possèdes un des plus rares qui existe. Tu trouves ça juste, sorcière ?**_ Lui demande-t-il ensuite en la prenant par les cheveux violemment. Il ne faisait ça que parce qu'elle avait osé supplier pour sa vie.

\- _**De toute façon, ma maman m'a dit que tu étais une sorcière et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux personnes de ton genre ? On les brûle,**_ ricane le roux avec un sourire mesquin et presque sadique pour son âge.

Il leva ses mains, paumes face à la jeune blonde, d'où des flammes, d'un rouge intense, apparurent en leur creux. Il avança vers les magnifiques cheveux de Clarke avec un sourire enjoué. Son ami le regardait faire, tenant la jeune fille avec l'aide du petit blond, pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas. Clarke aurait voulu bouger pour se dégager de leur emprise, mais du haut de ses onze ans, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire.

La peur s'insinua en elle comme un poison et elle pouvait apercevoir son propre reflet danser dans les flammes mordantes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ferma les yeux pour se préparer mentalement à la douleur qu'elle allait devoir subir. Ses larmes coulaient chaleureusement sur ses joues, incitant presque ses enfants malsains à continuer. Elle sentait déjà sa peau se craqueler sous l'intense chaleur présente devant elle. Elle sentit une odeur de brûler. Les flammes venaient d'attaquer la pointe de ses cheveux.

\- _**Vous ne voulez pas vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille ?**_ Retentit une voix furieuse derrière eux, surprenant le groupe, mais également Clarke.

Les trois gamins n'ont pas le temps de réagir qu'une grande brune aux yeux émeraude étincelants de dangerosité se posa devant leur victime. Ils lâchèrent la pauvre jeune fille en pleure, qui tomba sur ses genoux, les écorchant de la même manière qu'avait subi son visage. Elle sentit une odeur agréable de pluie et de chaleur planer autour d'elle avant d'entendre ses trois bourreaux hurler de peur. Elle remarqua le son provoqué par deux paires de baskets courant sur le bitume encore mouillé avant de s'amoindrir.

Clarke perçut comme le bruit d'une claque retentissant dans le silence de plomb de la nature. Un corps chuta lourdement au sol, d'où elle pouvait ressentir ses vibrations. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle releva la tête avec crainte et timidité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et de surprise en découvrant le spectacle devant elle. Le brun soyeux était au sol tandis que sa sauveuse appuyait douloureusement son pied sur sa joue.

\- _**Je veux que tu lui fasses des excuses. Maintenant,**_ exige l'inconnue sous le regard étonné, mais fasciné, de la jeune Clarke.

\- _**Jamais. Plutôt mourir que m'excuser envers ce monstre,**_ crache l'adolescent, fixant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles avec haine.

Mécontente de la réponse obtenue, la grande brune écrasa, avec plus de force et de vigueur, son pied sur la joue du gosse, enfonçant quelques graviers dans sa chair. Des gouttelettes de sang se mêlèrent à la terre sous le sourire satisfait de la brunâtre.

\- _**Si tu ne veux pas que ta tête explose comme une pastèque, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis. Des excuses. Maintenant !**_ Se répète la ténébreuse fille d'une voix bien moins amicale. Elle semblait même claquer tel un coup de tonnerre aux oreilles de Clarke.

\- _**Je… Je suis vraiment désolé,**_ capitule la terreur à contre cœur, les larmes aux yeux. Pitoyable comme l'avait été Clarke par sa faute.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, l'inconnue le laissa s'enfuir et il ne se fit pas prier pour détaler comme un lapin. Elle le fixa pendant un long instant, impassible, avant de se tourner vers Clarke. La blonde baissa immédiatement le regard à cette constatation, ne sachant pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Comme cella, elle ne put voir le sourire attendri qu'arbore sa sauveuse. Celle-ci s'approcha pour être au plus près de la blonde et s'accroupit devant elle pour atteindre sa hauteur.

D'un geste rassurant de la main, elle glissa ses doigts derrière les mèches tombantes sur le visage de sa protégée afin de les placer derrière son oreille. Ses gestes étaient doux, sécuritaires et respectueux. Tout ce que Clarke Griffin connaissait uniquement de ses parents. L'inconnue posa ensuite deux de ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille et releva sa tête pour observer le visage ravissant et angélique de cette jeune femme en devenir qu'elle venait de sauver.

Leurs pupilles restèrent bloquer l'une dans l'autre quand elles arrivèrent à se capter et à ce moment précis, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'elles. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elles se retrouvaient comme seules au monde. Perdues dans leurs océans saphir et émeraude respectif, elle partagèrent une seule pensée à ce même instant. Elles étaient la plus belle chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais vus.

\- _**Je suis désolée de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt,**_ s'excuse l'inconnue aux longs cheveux noirs à la surprise de Clarke.

La fille brune passa délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de la fille Griffin et plus particulièrement sur ses blessures. Clarke sentit comme une sensation humide caressé sa peau. C'était plutôt agréable. Une goutte d'eau tomba soudain de sa blessure, continuant sa route le long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur sa main. Ce phénomène était produit par les doigts de sa sauveuse dès lors qu'elle les avait posé sur elle.

\- _**Tu… Possède le pouvoir de l'eau,**_ constate la fille Griffin d'une petite voix, non habitué à parler aux gens.

\- _**Toi, celui de lire dans les pensées. C'est pour ça que ses gamins s'en prennent à toi. J'ai raison ? **_Déduit-elle avec un petit sourire et une voix amusée.

Son ton, ainsi que l'attention unique que portait sa sauveuse à son égard, firent immédiatement rougir Clarke. La plus grande n'insista pas pour avoir une réponse. Sa réaction, aussi adorable soit elle, venait de la lui apporter. Elle éprouvait le besoin viscérale d'aider cette blonde qu'elle trouvait époustouflante pour son âge. D'habitude, si elle avait vu un tel spectacle, elle aurait passé son chemin, installant la capuche de son sweat sur son visage pour passer inaperçu, mais quand elle avait vu cette jeune fille au loin, elle avait éprouvé un besoin irrémédiable de la protégée.

\- _**Je sais que ça va faire bateau ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais c'est pas grave,**_ commente-t-elle en se redressant avec grâce. _**Tu dois t'endurcir et ne pas te laisser faire. Si tu te laisses marché sur les pieds maintenant, tout le monde te traitera comme un chien plus tard,**_ continue-t-elle en fixant ses émeraudes à nouveau dans les saphirs de Clarke. _**Crois-moi, c'est une dure réalité que je connais que trop bien. Ton pouvoir est exceptionnel. Ne le gâche pas en ne l'utilisant pas.**_

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Clarke et lui donnèrent le courage pour affronter le monde. Elle capta, cette fois, le sourire amical, mais non dénué de tendresse, de sa sauveuse avant que celle-ci ne fasse volte-face.

\- _**Attends ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles !**_ S'exclame Clarke d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Pour autant, cette nouvelle facette lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- _**Alexandria Woods. Mes amies m'appellent Lexa,**_ réponds la jeune Woods en stoppant sa marche, tournant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- _**Clarke Griffin. Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin,**_ se surpris à répondre la concernée d'une voix enrayée, mais fascinée.

\- _**Je pense qu'on va se revoir à un moment ou à un autre. Au revoir, Clarke. **_

L'intonation dans la voix de Lexa, quand elle prononça son prénom, fut le plus beau son qu'elle avait entendu. Elle fixa la jolie adolescente disparaître dans le brouillard de cette matinée de décembre. Elle se releva avec un nouvel espoir, celui de revoir Lexa un jour et elles ne le savaient pas encore, mais leur relation ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre signant mon come-back vous aura plu. J'espere avoir des retours de votre part et j'ai hâte ! **_

_**Je ne pense pas avoir de publications rythmées, mais je m'arrangerais pour vous mettre un chapitre par semaine. C'est déjà pas mal lol **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire votre moment favoris si vous me laissez une Review, ce serait cool ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la CW et de Disney Channel.

_**Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée de ne pas avoir mit de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'etais occupée. Bon, revenons à cette fiction ! Je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup vous plaire. Je n'en dis pas plus et je n'attends pas plus pour vous dire ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Responsabilité**_

_~ Point de vue Evie ~_

Je n'entends plus rien à part un sifflement sourd et persistant. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux ou même me relever, mais je n'y arrive pas. La seule chose que je ressens est la douleur. Elle est sourde, impitoyable et sadique. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le sifflement se calme soudainement, laissant une voix que je connais arrivé jusqu'à mes oreilles. Lexa.

\- _**Evie ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? **_Me demande-t-elle d'une intonation rapide et inquiète. C'est à ce moment-là que je me souviens. La bombe. J'ai marché dessus.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais sans succès alors je rassemble toutes mes forces et essaie de lever la main pour qu'au moins, elle sache que je ne suis pas morte. Je suis invulnérable, mais quand même. J'entends son soupir de soulagement avant qu'elle attrape ma main, déposant un baiser dessus en souriant. Je serre ses doigts le plus que je puisse avant de perdre mes forces.

\- _**Tes blessures ne sont pas jolies à voir, je vais t'endormir pour te déplacer, **_me prévient-elle alors que sa main vient déjà se poser sur mon front.

Alors que la douleur était perpétuelle, vive, elle se calma au fur et à mesure que le pouvoir de ma meilleure amie coule dans mon être. Je le sens se déplacer le long de ma cage thoracique pour remonter doucement vers mon front. Quand il y arrive, un trou noir m'emporte avec lui. Me laissant dans un black-out total.

* * *

_~ Point de vue externe ~ _

Lexa souffla de dépit devant le corps endormi d'Evie. Elle avait réussi à contenir l'explosion pour que la brune aux reflets bleus ne soit pas trop touchée, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à moitié au vu de ses blessures. Elle avait réussi à arrêter ses saignements et à la réveiller, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Elles étaient peut-être invulnérables, mais pas immortelles pour autant.

Elle détestait quand sa meilleure amie était dans cet état et pour une fois, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. Heureusement que la belle brune avait su réagir à temps pour utiliser son pouvoir de vitesse et sauver Evie d'une prétendue mort certaine. Elle ne pouvait jamais savoir avec leur don commun.

Le chef de la rébellion se reprit et porta le corps de la brune aux reflets bleus jusqu'au un camp. Sur le trajet, elle trouvait la forêt très calme, trop calme. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Le vent s'était tut lui aussi. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle resta sur ses gardes, certaine de rencontrer un obstacle sur sa route.

Un bruissement lointain sur sa gauche lui donna raison et la força à s'arrêter. Elle scruta les alentours avec attention, maudissant la nature de ne pas lui avoir accordé le don de vision d'aigle avec toute sa panoplie de don. Certaine de la présence d'une menace, dont elle ne connaissait simplement pas la nature, elle posa Evie sur le sol, dos contre un arbre, avant de se concentrer pleinement.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se fondre dans le décor. Elle devait ressentir la forêt dans toutes les cellules de son être. Comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle. Quand elle y parvint, tout devint plus limpide, plus facile. Elle évita, à la seconde près, une attaque qui lui était destinée. Un coup d'épée latérale.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle esquiva les trois autres coups provenant de trois personnes différentes. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres à cette constatation. La Fondation pensait vraiment réussir à l'avoir en y mettant le nombre ? Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver, mais les mouvements d'attaque de ses assaillants les fatigués. Elle attendait simplement le meilleur moment pour riposter.

Quelques coups échangés plus tard, elle attrapa l'épée de son premier assaillant au vol. Elle ne la retenait qu'avec deux doigts, mais l'homme au bout de la garde ne pouvait plus bouger son arme. Voyant une sorte d'ouverture, les deux autres en profitèrent. Ils coordonnèrent leur attaque, mais cela ne fit pas mouche.

Lexa, en bonne légende qui se respecte, avait bloqué le marteau d'un des deux mercenaires sous son pied et avait stoppé une flèche aussi grosse que sa tête de sa main libre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les trois compères pouvaient à présent constater l'un des dons les plus rares au monde. L'Ultra Garde. Avec le don de télépathie, c'était le deuxième don, sur trois, à être classé dans les plus dangereux.

Ses pupilles étaient d'une couleur semblable au ciel, mais son iris avait gardé la fière pigmentation de son vert naturel. Elle donna un coup de pied à chaque mercenaire autour d'elle, les repoussant avec une force inouïe sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Elle lâcha ensuite l'épée et la flèche qui tombèrent devant ses pieds dans un vacarme monstre.

Elle reprit Evie dans ses bras sans rien dire, à présent sereine et continua sa route jusqu'à leur camp, un petit sourire satisfait sur le coin des lèvres. À quelques mètres de celui-ci, elle entendit une énorme explosion semblable à celle qui avait mit Evie dans cet état. Elle commença à courir à travers les quelques hectares de forêt jusqu'à ralentir en ressentant la présence d'Octavia proche devant elle.

La jeune femme lui rentra dedans sans aucune douceur, mais son amie, ayant prévue cela, la rattrapa comme elle le put et grâce à sa force, elles ne tombèrent pas à la renverse. Octavia reprit ses esprits en sentant le parfum caractéristique de Lexa. Elle se détendit enfin, consciente que son enfer venait de se terminer.

Au loin, la chef de la résistance entendait des hurlements de supplication et de douleur faisant suite à tout un tas d'explosion. Son cœur se brisa à cela, consciente qu'il était déjà trop tard. Des larmes de rage et de résiliation coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Son regard était devenu sombre, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

Un gémissement plaintif sur le dos de son amie fit tout de même réagir la grande brune. Elle reprit ses esprits et en gardant Octavia contre elle, elle s'accroupit, obligeant son amie à la suivre. Elle put alors constater que la petite brune avait courut cette distance avec sa fiancée sur le dos. Un vrai tour de force venant de sa part.

La commandante eut un regain de fierté pour son disciple, mais cette sensation laissa sa place à la douleur. Raven avait dû se prendre une explosion en plein visage parce que l'une de ses jambes était déchiquetée. Elle remarqua une ceinture faisant office de garrot autour de la blessure, ce qui avait limiter le risque d'hémorragie.

Prenant à cœur l'état de ses coéquipières, de sa famille, elle prit une décision lourde pour elle comme pour la personne à qui elle avait choisi de demander de l'aide. Avant ça, elle devait rétablir un peu le corps et l'endurance d'Octavia. Elle ne pourrait jamais porter ses trois amies à elle seule malgré sa force physique prodigieuse.

Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le front de la petite brune avant de se concentrer. Elle sentit son énergie la quitter lentement pour s'insinuer dans le corps de son amie. Plus elle lui donnait sa propre essence et plus elle se sentait mal, mais elle tint tout de même le coup jusqu'à que le processus soit terminé. Elle était essoufflée et sa tête tourner, mais elle s'en ficher royalement.

La plus petite du groupe observa tout autour d'elle avant de voir son chef aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Elle s'en inquiéta immédiatement, mais l'heure n'était pas à cela. Des pas se rapprochaient de leur position, ce qui alarma la guerrière. Elle se releva avec toute la difficulté que sa condition venait de lui imposer, Evie toujours sur son dos.

Quand la jeune Blake la remarqua, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, lui faisant un mal de chien. Ce furent l'ordre de Lexa ainsi qu'un gémissement de douleur provenant de Raven qui permit à la petite brune de se relever. Grâce à l'Énergie énorme que lui avait donné sa commandante, elle pouvait courir et c'est ce qu'elles furent sans jamais poser un regard en arrière, laissant une traînée jaune empli d'électricité sur leur passage.

* * *

Plusieurs heures se sont passées depuis que Clarke avait emmené Mal dans la petite maison. Celle-ci était en train de se reposer dans un lit à l'étage alors que sa grande sœur était perdue dans ses pensées, fixant les étoiles avec nostalgie. Son meilleur souvenir revint à sa mémoire encore et encore depuis qu'elle les contemplait. Un souvenir que Lexa partageait avec elle.

_~ Flash-Back ~ _

\- _**Tu sais, je pourrais rester ici toute ma vie avec toi à mes côtés, **_murmure Lexa du bout des lèvres, allongée et le regard rivé sur le ciel étoilé.

\- _**Alors restons ici, **_commente Clarke d'une même voix, d'une même intonation que sa partenaire sans pour autant tourné ses pupilles vers elle.

Lexa laissa planer un silence entre elles, un sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Elle le savait et elle détestait devoir s'éloigner de sa blonde préférée. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse d'elle après l'avoir aidé. Elle ne devait pas avoir d'attache dans cette ville et encore moins tomber amoureuse, mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Elle devra vivre avec ça.

Elle allait partir demain matin aux premières lueurs du jour et elle avait prit une décision. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et glissa sur le côté, se retrouvant au-dessus de Clarke. La blonde ne comprit pas le comportement de la grande brune. Son cœur commença une danse affolante dans sa cage thoracique alors que le visage de Lexa était encore plus magnifique avec le reflet de la lune.

Doucement, comme au ralenti, la jeune femme se baissa un peu plus, flirtant avec la dangerosité de la limite imposée par ses pouvoirs, ses sentiments. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une magie enfermée dans son corps pendant qu'elle sentait les mains de la plus jeune se faufiler dans son dos, essayant de rapprocher son corps du sien.

Les pupilles de Clarke imploraient presque Lexa de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Prendre ses lèvres. Sans hésitation, pousser par le moment, elle effleura cette bouche qu'elle avait rêver tant de fois d'embrasser avant de presser enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation fut tellement délicieuse pour l'une comme pour l'autre qu'elles en gémissaient à l'unisson.

Aucun empressement ne se ressentait dans ce baiser et il avait transporté l'une comme l'autre dans un océan de bonheur et de calme. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement tandis que leurs mains s'étaient jointes, liant à jamais leur corps ainsi que leur cœur. Lexa fut la première à se redresser, plongeant ses pupilles encore empreintes de sa magie dans celles, semblables, de la blonde.

Un sourire rassuré naquit sur ses lèvres à cette vision et elle rit quand Clarke donna un faible coup de genou dans son dos pour la faire basculer vers elle, attrapant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Le baiser fut bien plus sulfureux que le premier. Pourtant, elles savaient l'une comme l'autre qu'elles n'iraient pas plus loin.

Elles s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Lexa roule à sa place originale, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. À l'instar de tout à l'heure, Clarke vint se blottir dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes aux siennes. Elles étaient bien comme ça, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson comme un seul organe.

Pendant des heures durant, attendant l'aube, la plus grande des deux avaient observer l'autre qui s'était endormi. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait pas partir avant d'imprimer son image à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle se décala légèrement, faisant grogner Clarke, ce qui lui tira un sourire amusé et attendri.

Quand l'heure fût venu, des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux pour venir mourir sur la joue de sa belle blonde. Avec douceur et silence, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, au même endroit où étaient mortes ses larmes. Son cœur se déchirait de devoir partir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle caressa les cheveux blonds qu'elle avait appris à aimer avant de se dégager avec adresse de son corps.

Debout, droite comme une pique, ses yeux rivés sur la vision angélique de Clarke, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de tomber à nouveau. Elle voulait hurler, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur qui était à présent fissuré. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait partir. Elle resta encore quelques minutes avant de tourner le dos à la blonde encore endormi.

\- _**Je suis désolée, Clarke. Je… **_Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Elle retint un sanglot bien plus fort que les premiers avant de s'enfuir de cette scène, ses pensées hurlant ce qu'elle avait tant envie de lui dire.

_~ Fin du Flash-back ~_

Pendant un an, la blonde n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de la revoir. Elle était venu sur l'Observatoire tous les soirs, espérant revoir cette chevelure noire et ces yeux vert lumineux, mais elle n'était jamais revenu.

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Clarke alors qu'elle se rappelait la détresse émotionnelle et le sentiment de trahison, d'abandon, que le départ de Lexa avait causé à son cœur. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais penser à elle, mais la revoir après tant d'année avait fait resurgir des émotions qu'elles pensaient à jamais emprisonner dans ses boîtes mentales.

Soudainement, elle entendit un craquement proche de la maison. Très proche. Elle se leva à la vas vite et se prépara à se faire attaquer par la Fondation quand elle eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur quatre personnes. Elle reconnut Lexa, blessée, ainsi qu'Evie accrochée sur son dos, elle aussi dans un état lamentable. Elle ne connaissait pas les deux autres, mais elles étaient dans un état semblable.

\- _**Aide nous, Clarke,**_ supplie Lexa d'une voix faible, avant de manquer de s'écrouler sous le poids de la brune, mais également de la fatigue.

La blonde rattrapa la grande noiraude in-extremis avec douceur. Ses bras glissèrent autour du cou de la blonde et celle-ci entendit son cœur battre méchamment. Il lui faisait même mal. Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revint et elle déchargea Lexa de sa meilleure amie avant de la poser sur son canapé. Elle fixa ensuite Lexa pendant un moment, se rapprochant d'elle pour voir ses blessures.

\- _**Elle est plus importante que moi, **_refuse le chef de la résistance d'un geste de la main qui chassa celle de la blonde sur son corps.

\- _**Plus importante que moi à l'époque ? Pourtant, cela ne t'a pas empêcher de m'abandonner. **_Claque durement la voix de Clarke avec véhémence, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle claqua des dents et serra les poings en voyant la noiraude détourné ses pupilles vertes.

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel, agacée, avant de s'occuper des blessures d'Evie. Elle autorisa la deuxième brune à déposer son amie sur la banquette près de la fenêtre et s'attela pendant un long moment à s'occuper de la meilleure amie de celle qu'elle aimait malgré elle et qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **_

_**Dites moi un peu votre moment préféré et vos pronostics pour la suite ;-) **_

_**Normalement, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je suis sur un projet. Merci de votre compréhension. **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre : Du Clexa, des règlements de comptes et du Mal/Evie.**_

_**À bientôt ! **_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils restent la propriété de CW pour Clarke, Lexa, Octavia et Raven ainsi que Disney Channel pour Mal et Evie.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici un chapitre sans aucune action ni aucun combat, mais qui comporte énormément de Clexa et Mevie pour celles qui attender cela. Je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il y a des scènes explicites dans ce chapitre. Et pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre avant la fin, je dirais environs 5-6. Voilà, je vous laisses en profiter ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_~ Point de vue Externe ~ _

Clarke était dans la salle de bain, prenant une douche bien mérité après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa sœur ainsi que pour Lexa. Elle en avait besoin. Elle devait se changer les idées et elle profitait que tout le monde soit endormi pour cela. Elle avait installé Evie dans la Chambre de Mal qui posséder un second lit simple tandis qu'Octavia et sa fiancée, Raven, avaient prit le clic-clac.

Évidemment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces dans ce petit chalet et elle devait partager sa chambre avec Lexa. Elle détestait cela, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait installé un matelas à même le sol où elle dormirait tandis que la brune, épuisée, prenait le lit. À peine Lexa s'était-elle endormi que la belle blonde avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à dormir avec la présence de son ancienne amie dans sa chambre alors elle s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain. Elle avait allumé l'eau et s'était ensuite engouffrer dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou et son corps se détendit immédiatement à son contact. Elle s'y perdait, ses pensées l'emmenèrent aux frontières de son esprit.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle sursauta en sentant un corps derrière le sien. Il était nu également et la blonde comprit qui cela pouvait être. Elle avait eu envie de se tourner pour lui hurler de sortir, mais elle en été incapable. Le corps nu et dégoulinant d'eau de Lexa avait eu raison de son self-control. La brune déposa un baiser appuyé, mais tendre, sur son épaule tout en glissant ses mains sur sa taille.

Elle la plaque doucement contre la paroi carrelée de la cabine de douche, appuyant tous son corps contre son dos. Incapable de résister, Clarke gémit en sentant les seins de Lexa contre ses omoplates. Elle voulait soudainement se faire posséder par la jolie brune. Ses pouvoirs firent écho avec ses envies et Lexa sourit en comprenant ce que la femme qu'elle aimer encore voulait réellement.

Elle griffa légèrement les cuisses de son amante qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir à cela. Elle mordit également gentiment son épaule avant de l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner. L'une de ses mains vint glisser jusqu'à l'un de ses seins tandis que l'autre s'aventura un peu plus en bas. Elle était à la limite de l'intimité de la blonde et Lexa se contrôlait pour ne pas franchir le cap.

Ressentant l'hésitation de sa partenaire, la mercenaire se tourna pour être face à la résistante. Elles se contemplèrent un instant où Clarke put voir toute une multitude d'émotions dans le regard vert de Lexa. Elle prit soudainement les lèvres de la jeune femme, rapprochant son corps du sien. Lors du baiser, elle installa d'elle-même son intimité sur la cuisse de la brune et commença à faire des vas et viens sur sa peau.

L'eau aidait parfaitement Clarke pour ses mouvements et Lexa avait stoppé leur baiser, fasciné par la belle blonde dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas profiter du corps de la mercenaire. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous son trouble psychologique. Le voyant et compatissant avec elle, la sœur de Mal attrapa une énième fois ses lèvres pour un baiser bien plus doux et sensuel que les premiers. Elle lui en voulait encore tellement, mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'attraction qu'imposer le corps de la brune. Ses mouvements contre sa cuisse se fit de plus en plus rapide et elle était à deux doigts de trouver son bonheur.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut de sa couche de fortune en même temps que Lexa sur le lit. Elles étaient trempées de sueur et leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Le vert rencontra le bleu après un moment. Une colère sourde emplie le cœur de la mercenaire dont les pouvoirs s'éveillèrent soudainement. Elle mit un temps fou à contrôlé à la fois sa magie et son corps qui était bouillant.

_-__**Je déteste quand tu utilises ton pouvoir des rêves, **_grogne la blonde à l'intention de Lexa après un moment.

\- _**Je… Je ne le maîtrise pas. Tu le sais,**_ se défendit la chef de la résistance d'une voix penaude.

Clarke savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Lexa. Elle ne le contrôlait pas. Son pouvoir des rêves était d'ailleurs le seul qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Il lui permettait de s'insinuer dans le subconscient d'une personne endormie, mais également, pour une raison inconnue, de créer entièrement un rêve du début à la fin. Seulement, dans ce deuxième cas, le thème abordé dans le rêve appartenait à sa victime et non à Lexa.

_~ Point de vue Clarke ~ __  
_  
Je me lève du matelas au sol en titubant. Je déteste subir ça, vraiment, mais elle ne mérite pas que je m'acharne sur elle. Je sais qu'elle ne le contrôle pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça m'énerve. Je me dirige vers la porte en essayant de faire attention pour ne pas tomber. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et tourne la tête vers Lexa, toujours dans l'obscurité.

\- _**Ne t'avise pas à me suivre, **_la prévins-je d'une voix calme et imposante, mais dénuée de colère ou de rancœur. Je ne sais pas comment je viens de contrôler aussi bien ma voix.

\- _**Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce rêve, **_dit-elle à travers la nuit d'une voix espiègle, presque charmeuse. Je peux aisément imaginer son sourire. _**Je ne vais pas te suivre, ne t'inquiète pas, Clarke, **_avoue-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix, mais je peux tout de même entendre un petit sourire dans son timbre.

Je grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour elle avant de sortir de la Chambre. Je m'adosse légèrement à la porte, soufflant tous l'air que j'ai accumulé dans les poumons, mais également pour calmer mon cœur palpitant. Je déteste avoir encore des sentiments pour elle. Surtout dans des instants comme ça. Penaude, je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain que je ferme à clef, juste au cas où.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et vois l'effet dévastateur que ce rêve a eu sur ma personne. J'ai la peau luisante de transpiration, les yeux rougis et noirs de désir, les mains et les pieds tremblant, mais surtout, je sens encore le poids de mon excitation dans mon intimité. Je soupire à cela et me déshabille pour prendre une douche.

Mauvaise idée. Des flashs du rêve me reviennent et mon excitation ne fait que se renforcer. Je gémis de protestation, posant mon front contre le carrelage, mais encore une fois, mauvaise idée. Dans le rêve, Lexa m'a maintenu dans cette position contre le mur et s'apprêtait à descendre sa main sur mon intimité avant de s'arrêter. Un sourire tendre se pose sur mes lèvres à ce flash.

Même dans un rêve, elle ne peut pas profiter de moi. Mon cœur bat la chamade et mon envie est trop grande et avancée pour ne rien faire. Je ferme alors les yeux, approchant ma main de mon intimité en pensant à Lexa. J'essaie de continuer ce rêve. Et si Lexa était allée jusqu'au bout ?

_~ Pendant ce temps ~ _

_~ Point de vue Lexa ~ _

Je laisse s'échapper l'air que j'ai dans les poumons à la minute où Clarke referme la porte derrière elle. Je grince des dents en subissant encore et encore des flashs de ce rêve. Je déteste ne pas contrôler ce pouvoir. Je déteste perdre le contrôle comme ça. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur d'aimer Clarke, mais je pensais être assez forte pour empêcher mes pouvoirs de le lui montrer.

Je sais dans quel état est mon corps en ce moment même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des rêves érotiques avec une certaine blonde. Cela arrive beaucoup depuis que je l'ai abandonné. J'essaie de faire abstraction de ce que mon être me dit. Je ne veux pas en arriver là. Seulement, mes pouvoirs commencent à me jouer des tours. Mon ouïe se concentre sur Clarke malgré moi.

Je me fixe tellement sur elle que je commence à entendre ses pensées les plus fluides. Voilà pourquoi beaucoup pensent que je possède le pouvoir de Clarke. Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste qu'en me focalisant sur une personne, je peux entendre ses pensées premières. Celles qui l'habitent sur-le-champ. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire avec la blonde.

Ses pensées sont focalisées sur le rêve que nous venons de partager ainsi que sur ma personne. Je ressens toute son excitation, et cela, a pour effet d'augmenter la mienne. Une pensée traverse nos deux esprits au même moment. Ce qui fait naître un sourire amusé sur ma bouche. Même après sept ans, nous sommes toujours aussi connecté.

D'un même mouvement, nos mains se glissent sur notre intimité respective et nous fermons les yeux ensemble. Je ne fais qu'entendre une partie de ses pensées, mais c'est bien suffisant pour que je puisse l'imaginer se faire du bien. Un râle de plaisir sort de ma gorge alors que j'imagine que ce sont les doigts de Clarke à la place des miens.

Je sais qu'elle imagine la même chose en ce moment même et cela se confirme quand mon ouïe distingue un gémissement de plaisir sortir de la bouche de ma blonde. J'accélère la cadence de mes mouvements en gémissant le prénom de la femme que j'aime depuis sept ans. J'entends la même chose de son côté et cela me donne encore plus envie d'elle.

Sa respiration s'accélère, je peux l'entendre et je devine qu'elle accélère encore ses mouvements sur son intimité. Je l'imite et après un certain temps, nous arrivons au point de non-retour en même temps. Dans un même, râle de plaisir. Ma connexion avec elle se stoppe et mon corps retombe lourdement sur le matelas.

J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, mais des larmes tombent sur le coin de mes yeux. Un gémissement plaintif sort de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je me sens sale comme si je venais de violer l'intimité de Clarke et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Disons clairement les choses telles qu'elles le sont vraiment. Je ne peux arrêter les larmes de couler et je me tourne sur le côté, plongeant mon visage dans l'oreiller de Clarke. Il sent son odeur.

Peu de temps plus tard, alors que des spasmes parcourent mon corps à cause de ma crise de larmes, je retiens ma respiration en entendant la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer. Je contrôle le plus possible ma respiration pour ne pas faire voir mon état à la blonde et qu'elle pense que je me suis rendormi. À ma grande surprise, elle vient s'installer dans le lit à mes côtés et me prend dans des bras.

\- _**Ce n'est rien, Alexandria, **_murmure-t-elle à mon oreille en déposant un léger baiser sur mon épaule. Le même genre de baiser que je lui avais donné dans ce rêve.

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité à sa phrase alors elle glissa ses mains autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre elle avec force. Je ne peux que me laisser aller contre la blonde qui hante mes pensées et mes songes depuis près de sept ans. J'ai été obligée de la laisser à cause d'une stupide histoire de famille. Je m'en veux tellement.

\- _**Je sais, Lex'. Je t'en veux énormément de m'avoir abandonné de la sorte. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sache toutefois que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer alors quand tu seras prête, j'écouterai ton histoire et nous verrons à ce moment-là. Pour le moment, je ne veux qu'être avec toi.**_

Un sourire triste s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que ses paroles calment mes larmes. Je me tourne dans ses bras pour être en face de son visage. Elle m'a tellement manqué. C'est insoutenable. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire toute mon histoire pour ne plus jamais la quitter, mais je n'aurais pas la force aujourd'hui. Un sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres à ma grande surprise.

\- _**Tu as entendu ce que j'ai pensé, **_lui dis-je dans un rire en essuyant mes larmes. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et elle accueille mon toucher avec plaisir, fermant légèrement les yeux pour en profiter. Elle secoue la tête positivement à mes dires.

Elle se penche ensuite sur moi pour venir voler mes lèvres. Le baiser est doux, tendre, merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela depuis sept ans. Ma main qui été posé sur sa joue glisse jusqu'à sa nuque d'où je la rapproche de moi. Elle grogne de contentement à cela alors que je ris dans notre échange. Quand elle termine d'elle-même notre baiser, elle pose son front contre le mien.

\- _**Tu m'as manqué aussi, **_susurre-t-elle comme un secret ce qui a le don de me faire sourire comme une idiote.

Je me réfugie dans ses bras quand elle roule sur le côté. Elle m'enferme contre elle, caressant mon dos avec douceur pour que je m'endorme. Mon sourire ne m'a pas quitté et s'intensifie en comprenant qu'elle se rappelle que ce geste a le don de m'apaiser. Alors que mon visage est niché dans son cou, une décision est prise dans mon esprit. Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver à l'avenir, je resterais toujours à ses côtés. Peu importe cette histoire de famille, plus rien ne m'éloignera de Clarke.

Je sens un sourire illuminer le visage de la blonde et je comprends qu'elle m'a entendu. Cette idée ne me dérange pas et je pose ma main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Je m'endors peu de temps après et la dernière chose que je ressens est les lèvres de Clarke sur mon front.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux n'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Il y a un plafond et je suis dans un lit. Un vrai lit. Je fronce des sourcils et vais pour me relever quand ma tête tourne. Je retombe lourdement sur le matelas en posant une main sur mon front. J'essaie de me rappeler ce que je fais ici. Où je suis. Mais c'est le noir complet.

Je me souviens simplement d'une détonation et d'une douleur sourde. C'est le trou noir ensuite. Je remarque qu'il fait encore sombre dehors. Le soleil ne s'est pas levé. J'entends le bruit d'eau qui coule. Je fronce des sourcils. Où est-ce que je suis ? Et où est Lexa ? À la mention de ma meilleure amie par mes pensées, je me redresse une nouvelle fois sur le lit et comme la première fois, ma tête tourne.

Je grogne de mécontentement sur moi-même et sur cette douleur qui ne veut pas me laisser tranquille quand une ombre me fait sursauter. Elle est de l'autre côté de la pièce, à la fois proche et lointaine. Mon cœur accélère son rythme jusqu'à que, effrayée, je créé une boule de lumière à l'aide d'un sort simple.

À ma grande surprise, l'ombre dont j'ai eu peur était en réalité la jolie blonde que j'ai rencontrée dans la forêt. Du moins, que mon double a attaqué dans la forêt. Elle semble se réveiller et quand elle m'aperçois dans le deuxième lit, dans ce que je distingue être une chambre à présent, ses yeux se font ronds comme des billes. Elle recule dans le lit, tout aussi surprise que moi.

\- _**Bordel, c'est quoi ses conneries encore ?**_ Grogne-t-elle d'une voix vacillante entre l'énervement et la fatigue.

Je ne fais rien pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais soudain, un mal de crâne revient à la charge, me forçant à me prendre la tête entre mes mains. Je grogne de douleur en mordant ma lèvre inférieure que je m'entaille. Le goût du sang se mélange à ma propre salive, ce qui me donne un haut de cœur. Je déteste la vue et le goût du sang.

M'observant depuis le début, la jeune femme s'approche de moi comme si j'étais un animal apeuré. Elle n'a pas vraiment tort. J'essaie de me contrôler pour ne pas lui faire peur plus que nécessaire. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que je fais avec elle et surtout où sont Lexa, Octavia, Raven et le reste de notre groupe.

\- _**Je vais poser mes mains sur ta tête. N'aie pas peur,**_ me dit la blonde avec douceur malgré l'événement dans la forêt.

Je lui fais un signe de tête positif et comme promis, elle pose ses mains doucement sur chaque extrémité de mon crâne. Une douce chaleur se propage de ses doigts pour entrer dans mon crâne. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de sa magie, la douleur s'estompe jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Elle enlève alors ses mains quand elle voit que je suis un peu plus sereine et les posent sur mes genoux.

Ce contact m'électrise complètement et fait remué mon double en moi. Je relève la tête doucement avant de rencontrer ses pupilles. Je m'y perds pendant un temps indéterminé et je constate qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Je suis comme aspiré par ses reflets de l'âme aux éclats verts. Sa magie ne cesse de couler dans ses veines, active en permanence, je peux le sentir à présent.

\- _**J'aimerais bien savoir ce que l'adjointe du chef de la résidence fait dans le chalet de ma famille, **_répète-t-elle d'une voix fluide, presque teintée de douceur et possédant un éclat de rire. Il n'y a absolument aucune animosité dans sa voix. Elle est simplement curieuse et je le suis également. Soudain, des flashs arrivent par intermittence dans mon esprit. Des fragments de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je comprends très vite que cette perte de mémoire était due à ma condition d'indestructible. Nous avons souvent des pertes de mémoire après le processus de rétablissement. Je ne pensais cependant pas que cela durée aussi longtemps. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de cette façon. Après un long moment à mettre en place les fragments, je me souviens de tout.

\- _**J'ai marché sur un dispositif de bombe dans la forêt et j'ai explosé avec, mais Lexa a réussit à me sauver à temps avant que je prenne trop de dégât. Elle m'a endormi avec son don ensuite et je suppose qu'elle est venue chercher de l'aide chez vous, **_énumérais-je à la blonde d'une traite, mais assez lentement pour qu'elle puisse suivre l'histoire.

Après réflexion, nous ne sommes pas seules dans le chalet. Je ressens la magie non seulement de Lexa et Clarke, qui sont de loin les magies le plus puissantes dans cette petite maison, mais également celles d'Octavia et de Raven. Je comprends alors ce que cela signifie. Si Lexa nous a tous emmener chez Clarke, c'est que le camp a été attaqué par la Fondation. Mes mains se serrent à cette vérité et je sens déjà mon double vouloir sortir de sa cage dorée.

Le reste des événements ne dépendent plus de moi à présent. La blonde pose subitement sa main sur ma joue sans aucune peur et me demande de la regarder, ce que je fais immédiatement, attirer par ses yeux verts particuliers. J'entends de plus en plus la voix de mon double dans ma tête. Je comprends que ce n'était pas une attaque anodine dans la forêt. Elle l'a vraiment attaqué volontairement.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Nous sommes pareilles, on devrait s'allier !**_ Criais-je au-dessus de la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je ne comprendrais jamais son raisonnement.

\- _**Tu ne contrôles rien.**_ Les deux voix se superposent. Celle de la blonde passe au-dessus de celle de mon double dans ma tête. Je fronce des sourcils à cette constatation pour inciter celle qui est physiquement présente devant moi de préciser sa pensée. Je peux encore sentir sa peau sur ma joue grâce à sa main qui n'a pas changer d'emplacement.

Pour toute réponse, ses yeux s'illuminent d'un vert bien plus lumineux et intense que tout à l'heure et je comprends. La même lueur, mais teintée de bleue, s'exprime à travers mes propres pupilles. Elle est comme moi. À cette constatation et révélation, mon double se calme subitement à ma grande surprise et soulagement.

\- _**Tu… Tu es comme moi,**_ murmurais-je à la jeune femme alors qu'un petit sourire se peint sur son visage.

\- _**Pas totalement. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes entités. J'ai un dragon en moi tandis que toi, tu as une sorcière noire. Nos magies s'appellent parce qu'elles sont connectées. Le dragon m'a raconté un jour qu'il était responsable de l'enfermement de celle qu'il se devait de protéger. En ne respectant pas ses propres décisions, il s'est lui-même enfermé dans le corps d'un être innocent et dont le cœur était pur.**__**  
**_  
\- _**Tu… Tu peux parler à ton dragon ?**_ Soulevais-je avec étonnement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle rit de bon cœur devant ce spectacle avant de reprendre.

\- _**Oui, j'ai appris grâce à Clarke à contrôler ce dragon. Ça n'a pas été simple. Il a été très agressif au début. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, mais quand j'ai réussi à imposer un contact, au fil des jours, il s'est avéré être d'une aide primordiale. **__**  
**_  
\- _**Que sait-il sur la sorcière en moi ? Est-elle aussi démoniaque qu'elle me le laisse penser en prenant possession de moi ? **__**  
**_  
\- _**Et si tu demandais au principal concerné ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mord pas. Enfin plus, **_ricane-t-elle d'une voix espiègle, ce qui me fait la suivre dans sa bêtise. Je ne peux pas n'en empêcher, elle est tellement attractive.

Sans rien dire, ses yeux s'illuminent à nouveau d'une lueur verte et la blonde change de comportement. Elle me fixe de haut en bas sans rien dire. On dirait qu'elle veut me dévorer entièrement et étrangement, cela ne me dérange pas. Je me mets une claque mentale à ses pensées. Focus, Evie. Ce fut le petit ricanement de la blonde qui me sortit de mes rêveries. Une lourde fumée sortie de ses narines comme le ferait un dragon. Alors il est bien devant moi.

\- _**Je vois qu'Eliana a trouver un hôte puissant et respectable, **_annonce-t-il d'une double voix caverneuse qui me fait immédiatement tressaillir. _**Je m'appelle Baltior, fils de Balor et protecteur de la sorcière suprême, Eliana. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Evie.**_

* * *

_**Je sais, j'ai le don de couper au pire des moments xD **_

_**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous êtes satisfait par le début de réponse sur le passé de Lexa ainsi que les pouvoirs d'Evie et de Mal ;-) **_

_**J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer :**_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils restent la propriété de CW pour Clarke, Lexa, Octavia et Raven ainsi que Disney Channel pour Mal et Evie.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolée de l'attente prolongée pour ce sixième chapitre, mais j'avoue que j'avais complétement oublier que je l'avais terminé et que je devais le corriger xD Bref, le voici et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

\- _**Eliana, essaie de te contrôler. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi diabolique que tu peux le laisser transparaître. **_

J'évite de justesse une boule d'énergie noire en roulant sur le côté. Je grogne de mécontentement à ce nouvel échec. C'est beau de vouloir la raisonner, mais il me semble que c'est perdue d'avance. Elle est bien trop ancrée dans les profondeurs de la magie noire. Elle ne se contrôle plus et ses pouvoirs vont tous nous tuer. Il faut, évidemment, que cette psychopathe fasse partie de moi.

\- _**Evie, concentre-toi. Il te sera impossible à la maîtriser et à l'extirper des ténèbres si tu n'as pas confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Si tu ne crois pas à ce que tu lui dis, comment veux-tu qu'elle, elle y arrive ?**_ Me suggère la voix calme et terriblement attirante de Mal à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Pourquoi il faut que tous soient compliqué dans ma vie ? Je vais commencer à croire que je suis maudite. J'ai une puissante sorcière en moi qui a perdu l'esprit et qui, à cause de l'influence de sa magie noire, change mon comportement à n'importe quel moment. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon ennemie. Non, vraiment, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça.

\- _**Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, sorcière à deux sous. Tu es peut-être super balèze et dangereuse, mais crois moi quand je te dis que si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je vais vraiment me mettre en colère. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère alors arrête ! **_Hurlais-je sur Eliana, perdant patience, en m'avançant dans sa direction.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien quand je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas de la jeune femme. Je dois dire que je la trouve terriblement belle. Elle possède une chevelure de jais cascadant sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu aussi pur que les améthystes de Mal. Elle est grande, belle et son aura peint à elle seule toute sa puissance. C'est une femme magnifique.

À ma grande surprise, elle ne cherche pas à m'attaquer. Son regard est inexpressif. C'est du gâchis. Malgré la tension que je ressens, je ne baisse pas ma garde, ni ma détermination. Si elle veut que je reste dans mon subconscient pendant une éternité, cela ne me dérange pas, mais alors il faut impérativement qu'elle se calme, c'est invivable.

\- _**Tu as enfin pris confiance en toi, Evie. Je dois dire qu'il t'en a fallu du temps, **_murmure-t-elle faiblement, tellement que je pensais avoir rêver. Seulement, le petit sourire qui étire ses lèvres me montre le contraire.

\- _**Attends, tu as fait tout ça pour ça ? Tu déconnes là, Eliana !**_ Grognais-je d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Ça n'a effet qu'étaler un peu plus son rictus. Elle se fout de moi, vraiment. _**Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant que tu jouais à la méchante à l'intérieur de mon corps.**_ _**Chaque fois que tu me possédais, j'avais l'impression de me perdre petit à petit. J'ai attaqué bon nombre de personne sous ton influence. Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Mal et ce n'était qu'un putain de jeu pour toi ?! **_Criais-je contre la sorcière en activant la plupart de mes pouvoirs, hors de moi.

Je perds le contrôle, je le sais, mais je m'en fous. Elle m'a manipulé depuis que ma magie s'est éveillée. J'ai toujours vécu dans son ombre. C'est fini. Elle se recule devant ma colère, elle a raison. Elle n'essaie cependant pas de m'attaquer ou d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Plus elle recule et plus j'avance dans sa direction, les yeux noirs de haine.

Je lève une main dans sa direction et une lumière vacillante entre le blanc et le noir apparaît au milieu de ma paume. Ma magie n'a jamais eu les traits blancs. Elle a toujours été d'un noir pur. Malgré cette nouvelle affinité, je ne stoppe pas mon attaque, j'en suis incapable. Les flux de magie se rassemblent dans ma main et créer une boule de lumière et de ténèbres.

Je l'envoie sur Eliana dans un sourire satisfait, mais avant qu'elle atteigne la jeune femme, une silhouette l'intercepte. La boule est recueillie dans sa main. Elle possède une longue chevelure violette. Un rictus amusé naît sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tient ma boule d'énergie au creux de sa main. Quand elle baisse son membre, je peux aisément apercevoir son sourire à la fois mutin et fier.

\- _**Je vois que ta magie suit tes émotions. Comme moi, **_dit-elle avec entrain, la voix teintée d'espièglerie.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle ferme le poing et la boule que j'ai créée étouffe avec ce simple geste. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, défiant la jeune femme du regard dans un sourcil provocateur. Elle lève les yeux au ciel en réponse à mon comportement. Je sens que mon ressentiment diminue au fur et à mesure que son regard et son aura me calme.

\- _**Tu es très puissante, Evie. Ce sont tes émotions qui ont corrompu Eliana comme les miennes ont corrompu Balior. Clarke m'a appris à contrôler mes émotions et donc mon pouvoir ainsi que la colère de mon dragon. Laisse-moi faire la même chose avec toi. **_

Sa voix est douce, assurée et terriblement sécurisante. Elle a un effet de calme et d'apaisement sur ma personne. Tellement que je sens toute ma colère et ma frustration s'envoler au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Quand elle prend ma main dans la sienne, je ne peux que frissonner à son contact et quand elle me tire dans une étreinte, je ne peux que me laisser aller contre elle.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, fermée par l'émotion, je constate que nous sommes à nouveau dans sa chambre. Une douce lumière réchauffe mon bras et je lève la tête pour regarder dehors. L'aube est présente et laisse une couleur magnifique de rouge et d'orange dans le ciel dégager. Je suis subjugué par ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que je me tourne vers Mal.

Grâce à la lumière de l'aube, ses cheveux violets deviennent flamboyants. Ses orbes de l'âme prennent une toute autre nature avec ce reflet magique. Je me perds complètement dans son regard jusqu'à ne plus savoir où je suis. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon visage est attiré par le sien, tout comme mon corps.

Lentement, dans une vitesse soutenue et insoutenable, nos visages se rapprochent de l'autre. Le monde autour de nous tourne au ralenti. Comme s'il cherché à nous faire profiter de ce moment. Mes mains viennent trouver celles de Mal et nos doigts se joignent dans une étreinte intime. Elle caresse ma peau avec son pouce.

Nos lèvres s'effleurent sans se toucher. Un grognement de mécontentement et d'impatience provient de Mal et je ne peux que sourire, amusée de cela. Elle est tellement adorable et fougueuse à la fois. Digne du dragon qui sommeille en elle. Elle lâche l'une de mes mains pour venir la poser sur ma nuque et entame enfin la dernière ligne en m'attirant à elle.

Nous pouvons enfin goûter à la bouche de l'autre, à son essence. Cette expérience est bien plus intense que tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu jusqu'ici. Bien plus puissante et grisante que n'importe quoi. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque et me donne d'incommensurables frissons. Son corps se presse contre le mien et me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me donnent un goût de liberté.

Tout dans ce baiser me rend folle. De la plus petite expression de son visage à ses gestes doux, mais assurés. C'est de son initiative que nos langues se rencontrent de la même façon que nos bouches. Lentement puis avec volupté et fougue. La pression qu'elle exerce sur ma nuque s'intensifie au moment où elle ne contrôle plus la situation.

Je comprends qu'elle freine ses ardeurs, mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retienne avec moi. Je prends donc l'ascendant sur ma belle créature et monte sur ses genoux. Je gémis légèrement dans le baiser en sentant mon intimité butée contre son ventre, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Mes hanches commencent un mouvement de bascule et de frictions tandis que le baiser redevient calme.

Ses mains se posent sur mes reins et elle caresse ma peau avec douceur. Quand notre échange s'arrête, son regard rencontre le mien et ce que j'y aperçois me donne un coup dans le cœur. Dans le sens positif du terme. Ce genre de coup sans douleur et qui vous indique que vous êtes complètement foutu. Ce genre de coup qui vous fait comprendre que vous êtes tombés pour la bonne personne.

\- _**Evie ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? **_Entendais-je au loin comme lorsque l'on rêve et qu'une personne essaie de vous réveiller. Attendez…

Je reviens à la réalité aussi vite et douloureusement que la demande de Mal. Je regarde autour de moi un instant comme pour me persuader que cela s'est bien passé. Malheureusement, la jeune femme est toujours assise à mes côtés et l'aube n'est pas totalement levée. Nous sommes encore dans la même position où nous avons regardé le soleil se lever. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme.

-_** Evie ?**_ Me redemande la jolie auburn avec inquiétude alors que je ne réagis pas. Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et mon attention se focalise enfin dessus.

_**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mal. Je me suis un peu égarée dans mes pensées,**_ la rassurais-je d'une voix faible, mais semblant tout de même être sûre. Je lui accorde un grand sourire pour que mon trouble ne se voit pas.

Elle plisse les yeux pendant un instant et semble me détailler avec beaucoup d'attention, me faisant rougir par la même occasion. Le souvenir de cette rêverie éveillée me revient en pleine figure et ma rougeur augmente considérablement. Pourquoi a-t-elle autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de résister à ses charmes ? Tant de questions où j'aimerais trouver les réponses.

\- _**Ne lutte pas, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Comme pour elle. **_

La voix d'Eliana s'élève dans mon esprit alors qu'il est en proie au doute. Je ne réagis pas à mon étonnement et reste calme devant la sœur de Clarke. À l'intérieur, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une véritable tempête en moi. Un cyclone capable de tout emporté sur son passage. Il n'y a que la voix d'Eliana qui arrive à me garder les pieds sur Terre.

Soudainement, la porte de la Chambre de Mal s'ouvre et nous nous séparons un peu trop rapidement pour que cela passe inaperçu. C'est Clarke que nous voyons derrière la porte. Ses yeux bleus fixent sa petite sœur. Elle semble lui poser des questions silencieuses et Mal semble y répondre par la pensée. Un grognement réprobateur de la grande blonde envers la plus petite confirme ma théorie.

Je profite de leur discussion silencieuse pour m'attarder sur le comportement de la nouvelle venue. Elle semble épuisée, comme si elle avait mal dormi ou du moins très peu depuis hier soir. Je fronce discrètement les sourcils à cela. Je sens qu'il y a plus derrière cette première facette. Beaucoup plus et je pense que je le découvrirais quand je serais en présence de Lexa. Je me demande bien où elle est, d'ailleurs.

\- _**Réunions en bas dans dix minutes. Tâchez de ne pas vous sauter dessus durant ce laps de temps,**_ nous préviens la plus grande des deux sœurs après un instant. J'ai la surprise de voir Mal envoyé un oreiller sur sa sœur qui l'évite en riant. Sympas, le sous-entendu, mais elle n'a pas tort, cela ne saurait tarder. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

_~ Point de vue Clarke ~ _

Je referme la porte de la Chambre de Mal avec le sourire aux lèvres. Même si nous sommes dans deux camps opposés, nous partageons toutes le même objectif. Empêcher la Fondation de nuire. C'est pour cela que j'ai intégré leur rang avec Mal et c'est pour cette même raison que je vais proposer un deal avec Lexa. Bien que mes sentiments pour elle pèsent également dans la balance.

En parlant du loup, je la surprends à sortir de notre chambre commune. Elle croise mon regard bleu clair un instant. Elle reste fière et calme, tout le contraire de celle que j'ai tenu dans mes bras cette nuit. Je comprends que ce n'est qu'une carapace pour ne pas souffrir. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me dire bonjour et fonce dans la salle de bain.

Malgré la situation, je souris à son comportement. Je sais quel genre de pouvoir je peux exercer sur elle. Elle le sait également maintenant et je dois dire que cela me réjouit énormément. Je rentre donc dans son jeu et me dirige vers les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur. Seulement, je m'arrête quelques secondes devant la porte de la salle où Lexa s'est enfermé comme une adolescente.

\- _**Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'enfermer dans cette salle de bain, Lexa.**_ _**Finalement, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je ne sais pas comment interpréter ton choix,**_ pensais-je d'une voix enjôleuse et séductrice avant de descendre les escaliers, un sourire mutin et terriblement satisfait sur les lèvres quand mon audition perçoit un grognement en réponse à mes pensées.

* * *

Comme je l'ai prévu, tout le monde est présent dans le salon dix minutes après leur levée. C'est agréable de se faire écouter pour une fois. Octavia et Raven se trouvent sur le canapé. La fiancée de la petite brune commence à se remettre de ses blessures grâce à ses dons, mais sa jambe restera dans le même état pendant le restant de sa vie.

Elles sont très gentilles et intéressantes. Elles forment un couple parfait et elles se complètent terriblement bien. Octavia est plutôt de nature réservée et calme tandis que Raven est plutôt introvertie et hyperactive. J'ai eu l'occasion de leur parler et je dois dire que je vais beaucoup les aimer.

Ensuite, Mal et Evie sont collées l'une à l'autre et loge sur la banquette devant la table à manger. À les voir comme ça, mains dans la main et leurs esprits connectés ensembles, je ne peux m'empêcher de me revoir avec Lexa quand nous étions plus jeunes. Nous avions une relation aussi fusionnelle et c'est à cause de cela que j'ai failli perdre l'esprit quand elle est partie.

Je sais qu'Evie ne fera jamais de mal à ma sœur, pas intentionnellement. Je peux voir à l'intensité de son regard qu'elle considère Mal comme étant la huitième merveille de ce monde et je dois dire que cela me réconforte quant au futur de ma jeune sœur. Nous n'avons pas de sang en commun, mais elle est toute ma vie et cela me met du baume au cœur de la savoir heureuse.

Puis, pour finir, il y a Lexa. Elle est venue s'installer à l'opposé de moi, sur le petit recoin près de la fenêtre. Je soupire devant son comportement puéril. Elle ne m'a même pas adressée un seul regard. Je sais que cela a dû la perturber de se retrouver aussi vulnérable devant une personne, mais je dois essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une faiblesse.

\- _**Nous sommes les prochaines proies de la Fondation. Toutes autant que nous sommes,**_ commençais-je en m'imposant d'une voix forte, mais calme.

\- _**Je ne veux pas créer de problème, mais vous n'êtes pas à la solde de cette même Fondation toi et ta sœur ? Vous nous avez traquées pendant des années dans le seul but de retrouver Lexa. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un plan foireux de la Fondation pour nous atteindre ?**_ Souligne Raven avec incompréhension et logique.

Lexa lève la tête pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Il aura fallu d'une simple question sur nos véritables intentions pour attirer son attention. Je soupire de résiliation et pose un regard incertain sur Mal. Elle hoche la tête afin de m'inciter à leur révéler notre secret. Je sais que mon ancienne amie nous fixe d'une manière intéressée et qu'elle a compris que nous avions toutes un rôle à jouer.

\- _**Nous ne vous traquions pas,**_ affirmais-je d'une petite voix penaude en me grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- _**Vous nous avez suivis sans cesse et sans relâche à travers le monde, peu importe où nous nous sommes installés et tu n'appelles pas ça " traquer " ?**_ Me questionne Raven avec une pointe de sarcasme présente dans sa voix.

\- _**Du moins pas après avoir compris ce que la Fondation manigancée,**_ continue ma petite sœur d'un air satisfait et innocent. La grande brune hoche de la tête pour inciter Mal à continuer.

\- _**Merci Mal pour ton intervention,**_ lui dis-je, ironiquement, avant qu'elle lève ses pouces en l'air dans un geste provocateur. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de continuer. _**Très bien, nous avions initialement eu l'ordre de vous traquer et de vous éliminer, c'était il y a trois ans. Nous ne savions pas qui était votre chef et encore moins que vous n'étiez pas dangereuses. La Fondation nous a donné une mission, on ne posait pas de question. C'était la règle. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai vu Lexa dans l'une de vos bases. J'ai cru que je rêvais au début, mais j'ai très vite compris que non. **_

\- _**Mal n'est pas ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? À l'époque, je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni rencontré, **_me demande Lexa pour la première fois depuis cette nuit.

\- _**Dit celle qui est partie du jour au lendemain, **_intervient Mal d'une intonation enfantine et innocente, mais son regard exprime le contraire. Il est noir et empli de colère.

\- _**Mal a été adopté par mes parents juste avant leurs morts,**_ indiquais-je en ne relevant pas les paroles de ma jeune sœur.

\- _**Tu sais, ses mêmes parents qui sont morts par ta faute,**_ souligne-t-elle à nouveau avec la même expression. _**Je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années quand tu es partie. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré et pourtant, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te mettre mon point dans la figure. Tu n'es digne de personne dans cette pièce et encore moins de ma sœur. **_

La voix de Mal est dangereuse, je me tiens sur mes gardes alors qu'elle s'avance vers la grande brune. Ses pupilles ont pris la forme de son dragon. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Ça commence toujours comme ça avant qu'elle perde le contrôle. Je me tiens prête au cas où cela arriverait. Evie se lève à la suite de ma sœur et lui prend la main. Je fronce des sourcils à cela et m'empêche de sourire. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

Mal semble se calmer petit à petit grâce à la présence de la meilleure amie de Lexa. Seulement, malgré cela, elle ne rend pas les armes. Elles se fixent les yeux dans les yeux, sans aucune expression. Une tension particulière se créait dans le chalet et tout le monde est sur le qui-vive. Je n'attends qu'un geste de la part de l'une comme de l'autre pour intervenir.

Lexa semble plus sereine que moi. Personne ne le voit, sauf moi. Elle est calme et malgré l'ambiance pesante installée dans la pièce, elle arbore un infime sourire. Je le vois uniquement parce que je connais ses réactions. La pression redescend quand Mal suit la jeune bleutée alors que celle-ci la tire en arrière.

Les orbes particuliers du chef de la résistance trouvent les miennes. Je me sens, encore une fois, défaillir devant tant de confiance en soi et de charisme. Je me déteste de ressentir encore de l'attirance envers elle, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant, malgré ce moment hors du temps, je dois revenir à la réalité. Nous le devons toutes.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! **_

_**Je ne sais pas à quand je vais publier la suite. Dans pas longtemps, j'espère. En attendant, dites moi un peu votre moment préféré dans l'histoire. J'ai hâte de vous lire ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! **_


End file.
